Whatever DID happen to Robot Jones?
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: I said there needed to be more Robot jones fanfics, so i made this. if you people like it ill make more chapters. Robot jones has been tossed out into the trash like month old dairy products, but what happens when he is re-discovered? maybe romance later
1. Living in a Dump

You don't realise how irritated i was when I saw this little show only had one fanfic. I couldn't relax! Sorry if Robot Jones is a bit OOC, please tell me if i left any of his personality (if he has one) out. If you haven't ever seen this show before, i suggest you look it up.

* * *

><p><span>Cartoonnetwork Studios<span>

"And that will be our finale for the next movie. Any more ideas to get more viewers?" Asked the director, turning off the powerpoint. Dexter drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, waiting to go home because there were things to tend to. Mandy was just cleaning up her workspace and Bloo looked like he was about to pass out from boredom. There was no one, but then a hand shot up from the back. The director sighed and rubbed his hair was a tousled gray and he wore an expensive looking suit. Wrinkles on his face and he looked tired. "Yes Sadie?" The young girl stood up. The people groaned, including some of the cartoon characters in the room. Sadie narrowed her eyes at them and looked at her paper. She was just about sixteen, her dad was the director there and she was hoping to work beside him one day. She had short above the shoulder length black hair, thick rimmed glasses, and brown eyes. She had on a light blue t-shirt, black jacket, jean skirt, knee high socks, and her favorite high tops. Around her neck was a silver heart locket.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could bring all the old cartoons back and show-"

"That's enough there girl. You know well enough why we can't, those shows today would be tasteless and tacky." The director cut in coldly. "Now go fetch me some coffee and take out the trash." The boardroom laughed quietly as she nodded her head and sighed. She walked out of the halls, passing a few characters and heard some of the workers start to talk about things.

"I heard the garbage room is haunted. All the metal things keep going missing in there." Said one of the female workers.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you." Sadie went to the wall and listened carefully. "That's just a bunch of crap. Everyone knows there's a guy from the recycling plant that goes through all the garbage."

"Then why hasn't anyone ever seen that person? Explain that to me right now." Sadie left and went to the garbage chute. She dropped the bag into the chute but couldn't help but look down it. It smelled horrible and the evening sun could be seen below. Her glasses slipped and fell down the chute.

"NO!" She cried out, then accidentally slipped and fell down the large chute. She landed on something hard and metallic. Sitting up and picking up her glasses, she found that it was under some sort of large... lightbulb? Something below it whirred and clinked until the lightbulb moved and out came a very dinged up and rusted robot. The lightbulb was attatched to its square head, eyes closed, hands were just two metal fingers attached to a ball. The body was red and black. Before long the legs came out. Sounds beeped before the yellow eyes opened. "Robot... Jones?" She asked, shocked to see one of her favorite old cartoons in the garbage rather than with the other ones in the building.

"...All systems, activated." It said, opening his eyes to reveal pale yellow eyes. Then its robot hand picked up a semi empty oil can and sipped from it absentmindedly before realising he wasn't the only one in the garbage. "WAH!" He shouted, surprised to see a human girl that close to him. He fell out of the dumpster. "W-Who are you? Don't report me to the animators!" He cried out. Sadie just stared for a moment before climbing out of the dumpster herself. The robot quivered in fear, it was obvious this bot hadn't had anyone to talk to in a while. She kneeled before him and stroked his lightbulb gently.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone." The robot cracked open a eye to her and slapped her hand away.

"I don't believe you human female, you're just like everyone else! You say I'm not going to be scrapped like those other robots right after you cancel my show, but the next day I activate to find myself in a recycling plant!" Sadie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I-Is that what they did to you? ...Oh my god I am so sorry!" She said, reaching out to him again. Robot Jones backed away and was about to run when Sadie grabbed his hand.

"Let me go!"

"No! At least let me try to help you!" The robot stopped trying to escape. Sadie let go of his hand and he remained in place.

"...what could a human like you ever do for me?" He asked, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"That's just cold. But maybe you'd like to come over to my house so that we could tune you up some?" The robot remained silent and Sadie held her breath.

"...Do you at least have some oil and a outlet I can plug into?" He asked, showing his charging plug. She smiled broadly and nodded. Robot Jones looked around for any sign of the humans, then happily remembered what a real can of oil was like rather than taking it from cars in the parking lot and the garage, and a battery charge without having to worry about humans coming nearby.

"Don't worry, I have an idea on how to get you out." Sadie said as she dug through the trash. "Ah! Here we go!" She pulled out a large black trash bag and emptied it.

Later

The watchman snoozed in his post, bored of the constant rowdyness of cartoons. All of a sudden, something tapped on his window. He shot up to see the directors daughter in her small black car, waiting for him to let her out of the parking lot. "Hey Bill, sleeping on the job again?"

"Yeah... don't tell your dad."

"Not like I ever had." Bill looked in the back of her car to see a black trash bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Just some metal parts the people did." He nodded.

"Well then, good night Sadie."

"G'night Bill." Sadie drove through the exit and let out a held breath she didn't realise she was holding. The bag rustled and out came Robot's head. "Welcome to the outside world Robot." She said, smiling. The robot felt something warm spark throughout his cold circuits, but he brushed it off as a minor malfunction. All he could really think of was the oil he could practically taste at the moment. Looking outside, Robot couldn't help but awe at the lights as they went past the city at night.


	2. New Home

Its fun making this story. Please tell all robot jones fans about this! Hopefully the number in WH2RJ fanfics increases soon.

* * *

><p>Sadie past the city and finally ended up deep within the woods. It was much more quiet than the studios or the city. Peaceful as well. Robot went back into the bag just as Sadie opened her car door and walked out. Then she opened the other door and picked up the robot with both arms and shut the door with her foot. "You okay there Robot?"<p>

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He looked out of the bag to see that her house was very open and had plenty of windows. A very different change from the noises of the town. She took him inside the house and let him out of the bag. Robot came out and went straight to the outlet in the living room. He took out his plug and popped it in, then sat down against the floor and relaxed for once in a long time. "You never told me your name miss..."

"Sadie. You probably know my dad... he's the director of some of the cartoons..." Robot jumped up to his feet, shocked.

"I AM OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, then was about to run for the door but he was very low on power so he landed on his face. Sadie giggled slightly and sat next to him.

"Look, just at least stay here for a while. Not many people would be happy to find a robot walking around. I doubt you would even make it through the woods." She said. Robot narrowed his eyes at her and she remained silent. "...Would you like some oil Robot?" Immediately he nodded eagerly. She got up and went to the garage to find a few oil cans lying around. Then there was a large bottle of rust cleaner on the table, so she grabbed that along with a few rags. Picking a can of oil up she went back to the living room to find Robot still there, but staring outside the window at the trees and wildlife. "Something bothering you?" She asked as she sat next to him and handed him the oil can. He took a long sip of the precious fluid and finally spoke.

"I just... can't believe my parents... they just threw me out once I was no longer of any use to the reasearch of humans." He said, then took another sip. The horrible memory happened just the day before he was told that his show was canceled.

Flashback

"Mom unit? Dad unit? Where are you?" Asked Robot as he walked through their metal home. He found his parental units near the front door, waiting for him.

"Son, you have finally finished your reasearch and are now no longer of any use to us." Said his mom unit. Robot's eyes widened.

"But mom unit! I don't feel that I am finished." He said.

"You are done! You are done! You are done!" Said his dad unit. Then he picked up Robot and threw him outside. He landed in the dead grass, and when he looked back to his parental units, the metal door slammed shut.

End of Flashback

"You know... you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to Robot." Sadie said as she applied the rust remover on him with a rag and most of it went away. The rag on his square face was somewhat soothing if not helping. He looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Do you really mean that? But what about your father?" She shrugged.

"You can just stay in my room. He never goes into there because he knows I need my space." Robot got up, his charging now took a bit longer than it normally was because of all that time he had spent in the trash. Right now he was 25% charged. He still had a little rust and dents in his metal body, but at least he looked better than he did before. Robot followed Sadie up to her room and found her room to be much more different than he thought the normal teenage girls room would be. There was a large window at the far wall, and the couch, bedsheets, and curtains were solid black. The bookcase had rows of books of different kinds, Manga, dramas, poetry, plays, romance, adventure. There was a dark radio sitting on a desk near the queen size bed. There were some stuffed animals but not that many. Then there was a mini fridge and an outlet next to the headboard of the bed.

"Thank you Sadie... for everything." He said. Quietly, Robot went to the outlet, plugged himself in for the night, closed his eyes, and went into sleep mode. The dark haired girl took off her long sleeved jacket and felt her achy joints and now extremely stiff automail arms. She also pulled off the gloves, glasses, and put on her pajamas before popping in her retainer and finally going to bed.

"Data log entry: Humans... aren't as bad as I had thought they were. But more reasearch is needed to confirm this theory." She clutched the bedsheets happily and pulled them onto herself.

"Good night Robot Jones." Silence.

The next day

Robot's alarm sounded and he got up. "Beep... all systems are go." He looked around and instead of seeing the familiar surroundings of trash and no birds trying to make him their home, he was in someone's bedroom. His brain sparked for a second and then he remembered last night. "Sadie...? Are you here?" His sensors picked up the sound of a car leaving the driveway. Looking out the window, the man he most feared at the moment was going down the road soon out of sight because of the large trees in a matter of seconds. Seeing that it was safe to explore, he walked out of her bedroom to find the entire house very open, you could see the forest from the large windows and the couches were square surrounding a massive fireplace. He could hear some mumbling coming from the kitchen. Desending the spiral staircase, he walked to the source of the commotion.

"Stupid dad... grounding me because of one stupid coffee and 'embarrassing' him." Sadie grumbled, lifting the knife and slamming it down on a poor helpless strawberry. Her long sleeved sweatshirt and gloves got sprayed with red juice.

"Er... Sadie?" She turned around to show her retainer still in and glasses. "Ah..." Robot couldn't help but stare. _S-Shannon? _The retainer stuck out of her mouth and he could see a metal wire across her teeth.

"Is something up?" Robot blinked and pointed to her face. She brought her hand up to her retainer and removed it. "Oh, this? You don't like it?"

"No! I mean... you look great with it!" Sadie looked surprised for a minute then put it back in.

"If you say so..." Then she went back to cutting up strawberries. The doorbell rang loudly repeatedly. "Coming!" Dropping the knife on the cutting board, she went to the door. Robot picked up the knife curiously and began to cut up the strawberries like how he saw Sadie do it.

"Hey Ray." Said Sadie as she opened the door.

"Hello Sadie! Isn't it just a beautiful day? I'm gonna go butterfly watching later and then play with Mr. Fluffykins, wanna come with?" Asked Ray, squeezing her bunny. She was a pale and short 16 year old girl with blonde bouncy pigtails, multicolored eyes, and a happy smile that was always on her face. What she had on was especially Ray, or 'Rainbow', as people like to call her. A pink tank top with a white jacket, white ruffled skirt and her favorite pink sneakers. 'Mr. Fluffykins', was her fluffy white stuffed bunny. The girl was almost the exact opposite looking of Sadie.

"No thanks. I uh... need to look after someone I found yesterday." Ray cocked her head curiously.

"You found someone? What's the person's name? Can I see the person?" Ray walked in clutching Mr. Fluffykins.

"N-NO!" She looked at her with a surprised look. "I mean... I don't think he'd really appreciate it if you'd-"

"IT'S A GUY?" Screamed Ray. They heard the sound of something get cut in the kitchen. Ray ran into the kitchen and Sadie ran after her. There was Robot, already had cut up a bunch of strawberries and was just putting the knife in the sink. He turned around and looked at the new human in the house.

"AAAGHH!" Robot screamed then ran upstairs.

"W-What was that?" asked Ray, she clutched onto Sadie's arm.

"My friend, and now you just scared him off!" They went upstairs into Sadie's room to find Robot hiding under the bed.

"You found a robot? That's great! Hey, robot! You wanna be friends?" This reaction to seeing him surprised the little bot. Normally the people would freak out, do something to make him angry, or avoid him altogether.

"It's fine Robot, Ray is a good girl. She won't hurt you." Sadie said, patting Ray on the head. Ray giggled girlishly and hugged Mr. Fluffykins happily. Robot crawled out from under the bed and ray got a better look at him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Robot!" Ray said happily.

"Er... it is nice to meet you as well Miss Ray." Robot said. If this was an anime, he would already have been sweatdropping. Ray giggled again.

"You know Sadie, I was worried that you had saved some sort of weird boy that only wants to get in your pants." Robot and Sadie looked at her with 'wtf' expressions. _How can she say that with such an innocent face? _Sadie wondered.

"Ray... can I talk to you in the halls?"

"Sure!" Sadie led her into the halls and shut the door behind her. Robot listened through the door as well as he could. At first there was just mumbling but then the tone picked up some.

"Sadie, you do realise that your dad is going to ground you to the ends of the Earth when he finds out." Said Ray in a serious tone.

"He won't find out..." Sadie said, but her tone showed that she was uncertain.

"Did you tell him about your little uh... problem?"

"No, and what do you mean by problem?" More mumbling, the fact of not knowing what they were saying was practically killing him. The door knob turned after a while. Robot sprang next to the bed, pretending to smooth out the bedsheets just as they came in. Sadie's face was tense and Ray was still a happy hyper girl.

"My sensors are picking up massive stress from one of you. Did something happen?" Asked Robot, lying about the sensors bit.

"Oh nothing~ I need to get going though, my mom wants me to go buy her some death in a bottle for her!" Just as she was about to leave, she looked over her shoulder at the confused Robot. "And Robot, do anything to my friend, and I will rip out your circuits and use them as floss next Thanksgiving. Ok? Ok! Byee!" Ray skipped happily out of the house, swinging Mr. Fluffykins back and forth, and leaving behind a stressed Sadie and a freaked out Robot. He looked at her with flashing eyes and bulb.

"...Death in a Bottle?"

"Her definition of alcohol. And don't worry about her threat, she won't carry it out if you be a good little robot." Sadie said, not a hint of sarcasm in that statement. She patted him on his lightbulb, the action making a small clinking noise. Robot swallowed nervously. _Sadie is almost just like Shannon! But... she had higher metal content than any other human I ever knew. And Shannon had spent so much time with me! _He replayed the time he went on a date with Shannon in his mind. _That is something Sadie could never replace. _

"But I am a good robot! It's her that needs-" Sadie looked upon him with a small smirk tugging at her lips. "...What? Is there something wrong?" She pulled out from behind the bed a dent puller (its like a suction thing used to fix small dents in cars)snuck from the garage. Robot's eyes widened and he backed up slightly.

"Just hold still and this will only take a minute." Sadie said, coming closer with the dent puller.

"Oh no, those things hurt my paint coating and data." He said, backing up more. Sadie jumped him and he dodged, then fled out the door. Ray was just starting her mom's car with Mr. Fluffykins strapped next to her in the passenger's when she heard all the commotion and laughter going on in the house. The girly sixteen year old couldn't help but let a even larger smile and a round of giggles come across.

"Ah young love~" She said, then pulled out of the driveway.


	3. School

I got the idea for Ray and Mr. Fluffykins when I was looking at some preschool photos and i found a little girl hugging a teddy bear.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Robot jumped behind the couch again and crouched just as Sadie was coming around with the dent puller. This had to be done today since yesterday he didn't quite stay calm and overloaded right in the backyard just when she cornered him by a tree, they had agreed to call it a day. But she had surprised him that morning with an attack. Right now he had a few bits and pieces of paint gone because of that thing, but at least some of the dents were gone. The dent puller then fell to the ground with a loud thud when Sadie looked up to see the clock. "OH GOD!" She ran back upstairs and slammed the door shut. Robot peeked from over the couch to see the dent puller on the ground and Sadie no where in sight.

"Sadie unit? Where did you go?" He called out. There were stomping sounds coming down the stairs.

"Dammnnn itttt!" She mumbled, trying to zip up her jacket and brush her teeth at the same time. She took the brush out of her mouth and placed by the sink. "Sorry Robot, I gotta run and get to school. There's oil in the garage and if you need anything else my number is on the fridge!" She yelled over her shoulder in the kitchen while quickly grabbing a poptart.

"School? Can I come with you?" He asked as she passed him again, a poptart in her mouth as she was looking for her bag.

"Mmph. Sorry Robot, I can't have you walking around the school. People might take you away and stuff. Why do you even want to go?"

"I am curious as what to you humans learn now in this more modern times." He replied as she was heading for the door.

"The answer is still no robot. Oh crap! My project!" Sadie rushed back upstairs. Robot grumbled but snuck outside to the car.

"Hello there. What is your name?" The car didn't answer. "Do you know what Sadie unit's school is like?" He asked the car. No answer. "Are you feeling okay?" His question was met with silence again. The car's constant silence irritated him a lot.

"Bye Robot!" Yelled Sadie from the inside of the house. Thinking quickly, he climbed into the trunk of the car and pulled it shut just as she came out of the house. Not even noticing robot in there she threw her backpack, bag full of black clothing meant to go to goodwill, and a large poster. Sadie ran to the front and then drove out of the driveway. The ride was a little bumpy until they went out of the woods. The car soon stopped after a few minutes of silence and some mumbling from the radio. She honked the horn loudly. Robot peeked out the back, rather than seeing a school there was a very old looking house. Ray skipped out of the front door like her usual giggly self with Mr. Fluffykins swinging around in her hand. A beer bottle flew out the door and nearly hit her head.

"BRING ME ZOME MOWA BOOZE!" Yelled a very masculine voice.

"Okay mom!" Ray yelled back, getting into the car and throwing her bag in the back. It hit Robot in the head hard. _Ow... _He rubbed the place where she threw the bag. Then after a few more minutes of Ray's constant babbling and Sadie mumbling 'ok' or 'uh huh'.

"Coffee, tea, or..." Ray looked at Sadie expectantly. "...hot chocolate again then." Sadie left the car and went into the convienince store. Grinning like the hyper girl she was, Ray climbed into the back of the car and tapped Robot on his bulbous head. He looked up, surprised. Mr. Fluffykins peeked over the side.

"Uh, hello Ray! Beautiful day for a drive isn't it?" He asked lamely.

"You know, if you're going to hide like this, try to hide yourself a little better. I could see your lightbulb flashing for a while." If Robot could blush, he would have. Instead steam came out of his head. "...You're not stalking my friend are you? Because if you are..." Her smile began to get a whole lot scarier. "This is not going to be a superlicious day for either of us." She said, smiling and showing her canines.

"No! I uh... just wanted to see your school! The modern day basis for education!" He said, terrified on what this human was capable of. Ray's smile got less scarier. _Whew..._

"Oh, alrighty then! But wear this, Sadie's coming." Ray threw the black clothing bag on his head and as quickly as he could Robot changed into them. The black haired girl climbed into the seat and handed Ray a cup. Sadie drank her coffee and drove the car back down the road. Ray snuck a few looks to the backseats to find Robot's lightbulb now covered. Sadie didn't seem to notice much. Finally they arrived at the high school. Robot looked out the back window to see the parking lot full of other cars.

"I'll get our things Sadie!" Ray said cheerfully, getting out of the car. She opened the back and Robot gave a nervous wave. Ray gave him a thuimbs up and threw Sadie's bag to her and the poster. When her friend went in, she pulled Robot out of the car.

"Thank you for not telling Sadie unit about me." He said.

"Wanna come with me to class? I'm sure you don't wanna stay in the car. Hee hee hee. You might rust away from boredom!" Without even giving him a chance to answer, Ray dragged him into the building. People began to stare and talk about the new kid and Rainbow girl.

"Wait! Ray unit! Sadie unit said someone might take me away and-"

"Aw that's just Shady being jealous!" _Jealous? Why would she be jealous?_ Robot wondered. "C'mon, we're here. I'll make sure that you get placed between me and Shady, okay?~" Ray opened the door and the entire room was silent as she dragged and sat robot in the seat between her and Sadie.

"Uh... Ray? Who's the new guy? Your boyfriend or something?" Ray just giggled, but it looked like she was holding something back. "Well... my name is Sadie. And you are...?" She held out her hand and Robot took her gloved one in his claw. There was no softness in those hands, they were very tough. The girl gasped and brought her hand back. "Robot?" Robot grinned.

"Hello Sadie unit. There is no need to be jealous, I will not let myself be taken by others." Sadie blinked, not believing what she was hearing. Some people overheard and gossip started. The blonde on the other side of Robot was giggling so hard, her ribs were beginning to hurt.

"... I am not jealous but what I want to know is why the hell you are here." She hissed, making a note to destroy Ray later on today.

"I'm sorry Sadie unit, but I am not familiar with the term 'hell'. But I was curious on where you went to school." Sadie groaned and buried her head in her arms. The teacher soon came in.

"Okay class! Settle down. Today we-" She noticed the new student. "Oh, hello there, are you new here?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. I am." Robot replied.

"Care to tell the class a little about yourself? And can you please take off that hood?" Ray shot up from her seat just before Robot took off his hood.

"He can't Miss Blizzard~ My cousin has VERY sensitive skin. He's from another country." Ray said, clutching Robot in her arms like a mother would do for her child.

"Cousin?" Robot whispered.

"Just play along~" Ray whispered back happily.

"Oh? And where is your cousin from Ray?"

"He's a homeschooler from... Canada! Cause everyone knows Canadians are weird!~" Ray giggled at that last bit like she was high. Or just going through a sugar buzz from the hot chocolate earlier(sorry to the canadians reading this). Even though that sounded totally not true, the class bought it.

"Do you mind telling us your name before we start class?" Miss Blizzard asked. "Ray you may sit down now." The sugary and sweet girl sat down and put Mr. Fluffykins on her desk.

"My name is..." _I can't say my name is Robot, it will just make Sadie jealous! Maybe I could say it's a nickname or... _A little wad of paper flew onto the desk. Carefully without showing his metal hands he opened the note and it read a name. Robot looked at Sadie and she had a hint of amusement on her face. A small bit of steam came out of his head and he said the name aloud. "Robert Jones."

"It is nice to meet you Robert, you may sit down now. Okay class, why don't we start presenting those projects? Who wants to start?" Hands shot up.

Lunch

Ray and Sadie sat outside of the cafeteria near an old oak tree. It was shady and quiet as they pulled out their lunches ad began to eat until Robot came by and sat down. "Hello Sadie unit, Ray unit." Ray giggled at her new name. But the constant giggles and happiness began to be a normal thing for Robot, for he's never seen anyone keep a smile for that long in his entire time of being functional. "By any chance do either of you have any batteries or oil?"

"Sorry Robo- I mean... Robert. We don't have anything for your **car." **Sadie said rather loudly, then pointing to the kids coming near them. One of them had a lot of pimples and glasses with red hair, and the other was a tall and muscular brown headed kid with a mean looking scowl on his face. "What do you want?" The red headed kid sneered and made a disgusting pig face at them.

"We just wanted to say hi to the new kid. What's so wrong about that?" Asked the brunette kid.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yeah! So shut up emo!" Sadie clenched her teeth and her fists tightened. Ray giggled. "You too bubble brain!" Ray giggled even more.

"I've got bubbles for brains? That's amazing! Are they bubble gum flavored?"

"Why don't you hang with us Robert? I can assure you we're better than these bitches." The other boy said, putting an arm on Robot's shoulders. "And the name's Andrew. Over there is Keegan." Keegan was tugging on Sadie's shirt, saying how she was an emo freak because she was wearing a sweatshirt so near to summer.

"Hey! That's not very nice! Please leave us alone." Ray said. Keegan shoved away Ray and Mr. Fluffykins fell to the ground. He picked the bunny up and began to play with it, throwing it into the air and pulling at its ears.

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in joining such a mean group of boys." Robot said as he shoved Andrew's arm off. Andrew scowled and grabbed Sadie and placed her in front of him.

"Then you want to be friends with emo robot girl?" He said. _This should disgust him, it normally does to everyone. _Andrew thought with a grin. Sadie struggled out of Andrew's grip but it was no use. Andrew tore Sadie's sleeves from her sweatshirt off. Robot's yellow eyes flashed and widened at what was presented before him. Her arms... were not real. They were made of solid metal, not even a scratch on its surface. Her fists clenched and she punched Andrew in the chin, sending him down onto the ground.

"You sick bastard! Ripping a girls clothes off? I'm amazed ANY girl would want you!" She yelled. Ray was trying to get Mr. Fluffykins back from Keegan as he continously hurt the bunny. Robot couldn't stop staring as Sadie kept yelling at Andrew, using her metal arms for emphasis to what she was saying. _Such high metal content for a human, and it's just not one limb, but BOTH! _He thought excitedly. Keegan laughed obnoxiously until finally Mr. Fluffykins's ear ripped off. Ray immediately went frigid and Sadie went silent, her eyes wide.

"You did not just rip Mr. Fluffykins..." Sadie said, backing up and taking Robot's hand. Hearts were now beginning to flutter in his eyes. Ray clutched the fallen Mr. Fluffykins, her face getting darker and scarier by the second.

"Serves you right for bringing a toy to school!" Keegan yelled. Sadie backed up more, and Robot was just staring at their clasped hands.

_**"Grrrrr..." **_Ray said, the ground began to shake wildly, like there was an earthquake happening.

"I'm out of here! C'mon Robot!" Said Sadie, then ran off to her car. Robot didn't let go of her hand the entire time and let himself be dragged by her. Sadie threw him into the back seat and only got out of the parkinglot when there was a loud scream.

**_"NO ONE HURTS MR. FLUFFYKINS!" _**Screamed a demonic voice, then there was an enormus explosion, so large that it blew up half of the cafeteria. Robot didn't even notice, all he did was stare at Sadie with heart filled eyes and other hearts fluttering around his head.

Outside the Cafeteria

Among the ashes and unconcious bodies stood Ray. "Oh, did I do this? Oopsie daisies! Hee hee hee hee! C'mon Mr. Fluffykins, let's get you fixed up!~" Ray happily skipped into the remanents of the cafeteria.


	4. Dear Diawee

Robots x humans, i support it, who does too? Also, lots of old cartoons mentioned in this story, so look them up if you get confused.

* * *

><p>Robot watched what was now today's television. After that mess at school, Sadie forbid him to go to school with her. Even going as far as screaming at Ray for a whole hour about how what she says could give people the wrong idea. Right now those very same girls were at school and he was home alone. Little hearts formed in his eyes whenever he looked at the girl with metal arms. As he went through her bookshelf in her room, he came across a little blue book reading: 'Top secret! No boys allowed!'. It had some pages sticking out in it. The curiousity was too great for his sensors to handle, so he opened the book to the first page and began to read. The first entry was about 2001, and it was in bad handwriting but legible.<p>

_Dear Diawee, _

He noted her horrible but cute misspellings as a child.

_Mommy and Daddy showeed me the CN officees! I even got to meet most of my favorite characters. Johnny Bravo gave me the chills though, and Mojo Jojo isn't such a bad monkey as long as I keep a banana with me. :D_

Robot had to let out a few laughs, Johnny Bravo gave ALL girls the chills.

_Me and Dee Dee played a lot today. We played tag in Dexter's laboratory and then practiced ballet, Dexter eventually chased us out with his giant robot! How cool is that? Tee hee!_

This made Robot pause slightly. "I guess it's true, humans are more different at younger ages. She almost sounds like Ray." He found it hard to imagine Sadie dancing around in a frilly pink tutu. He continued to read onto the next entry. It was dated a few days later.

_Dear Diawee,_

_I snuck in the car with daddy when he went to work and played with Mike, Lu, and Og. It was so much fun! But I do feel bad for the turtle, Lu wanted to use him as a hockey puck. _:( _I got hungry, and had to go to my daddy. He was so angry but didn't ground me. Instead he called mommy over to pick me up. Maybe we can go get some milkshakes on the way home! Oh wait, before I go, I wanna also tell you about this robot boy I met. His head had an ACTUAL lightbulb!_

Robot's eyes widened at that last sentence. "Interesting..." He said, then read on even more intensely.

_I was walking thru the halls, looking for Lu and going to ask for my little blue bear when I saw this really tall girl. She had buck teeth, brown hair, brown eyes, wore a purple sweater, red skirt, and had a metal leg. She had some weird braces on too. I waved to her but she just ignored me. Then there was this weird robot with hearts flying around it following her, saying something about how she was the most advanced of the humans it had ever seen. It made me mad! Hadn't this guy EVER met another girl before?_

Robot's eye twitched, a little irritated that she had thought of him like that. He flipped to the next page, mentally preparing himself what else she had critisized about him. Something about the next entry was off. There was no 'Dear Diawee', or any kind of intro to the entry. It just started with a sentence.

_Mommy is gone._

Next to those three words, there were tiny spots of red. He scanned the little spots and a final analysis came on. **Final Analysis: blood, type: AB-. **"Oh my... Why are there blood spots here? And what is blood?" **Definition of BLOOD: The red liquid that circulates in the arteries and veins of vertebrate animals, carrying oxygen to and carbon dioxide from the tissues of the body. **"Oh my word..." The analysis read, he dropped the book in shock.

Hours later

"I am soooo happy! Fluffykins looks like he never went through that accident!" Ray shouted. Sadie opened the door and her friend plopped onto the leather couch. Fluffykins was in her arms and just as fluffy before he got in that horrible accident with the kids at school.

"Well, you go make yourself at home. I gotta go check on Robot." Sadie said. Ray went into the kitchen and Sadie walked upstairs to find Robot staring into deep space, his plug in. In his lap was the familiar little blue diary she had when she was little. Sadie had the sudden urge to slap the guy but instead picked up the book and looked at where he was reading. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that he had it opened to the last entry of the book. "Oh God... you read this page?" She asked. Then she placed the book back onto the shelf and clutched her own arms. Tears came to her eyes at the memory of that horrible accident.

Flashback

Her dad picked up the small Sadie and placed her into the car. "Sorry about her sneaking into the office honey. Apologize to your father now." Ordered her mother. Sadie, in her purple overalls and blue shirt and sneakers, bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry daddy." Her dad sighed and patted her head.

"It's okay. But please don't do it again." He said. Sadie looked behind her father to see Mike and Og waving goodbye to her through one of the taller windows. She waved back happily and climbed into her mom's mini van. Her dad went into the building and her mom climbed into the drivers seat. She rolled down the window and waved to her friends.

"Bye guys!" She yelled. After a few minutes on the highway she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found herself in the hospital and people were screaming. She tried to move, but when she lifted her arms all there was were two stumps.

Days later

Little Sadie sat on a steel table, eyes filled with darkness and sadness. Dee Dee sat next to her, for once silent and her arm around the little girl. Dexter spoke with the girls father, the man changed and darkened as well. Dee Dee left the room and Sadie was told to lay down. She did it obediently, and a mask was placed upon her face. "I've never seen anyone look so... sad." The blond girl said, tears welling in her eyes. That was the last thing she heard before her eyes shut and the arms created by Dexter were attatched to her body.

Much later

"Hey! Dee Dee!" The perky blond turned around from her ballet practicing to see Mike and Lu coming by.

"Oh, hi Mike!"

"Have you seen Sadie anywhere? She promised to play with us today and I can't find her anywhere." Mike said.

"Yeah! We were also gonna try to shave Sheep today!" Lu added in. Dee Dee's good mood instantly died. She looked like she was gonna cry for a bit so she turned away some.

"...Dee Dee? Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Y-Yes... Sadie is just... taking a vacation! Yeah!" Dee Dee excused.

"Oh... well, when she comes back we'll play!" Mike and Lu then left, leaving Dee Dee feeling guilty about lying to them. She watched sadly as Sadie came out from the corner she was in, her arms covered in a stuffy purple sweatshirt. The emotionally destroyed girl left in silence, pain the only thing you could see in her eyes.

Present

That was about the last time she saw Dee Dee or any of her old friends for that matter. She stopped remembering once Robot came back, fully functional. "Hey Robot. You okay?" She asked, not mentioning the diary and deciding to let it all go. Robot got flustered around her, seeing as how advanced she was. Then he remembered that sad book he was reading and he looked around for it. "Looking for something?" Even though she already knew the answer.

"No!" He answered a little too quickly. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean... I was not looking for anything! Honestly!" He said.

"Okay... are you in the mood for anything special?" Robot got up from where he was sitting, still shorter than most humans he only came to about her chest. Hearts fluttered in his eyes, just imagining what she could mean by that. "We've still got a lot of oil but we've also got some gas cans if you want those too." His hopes died down, but they re-ignited as she took his metal hand in her own and they walked down the stairs. Ray looked up from the leather couch and smirked at the look on Robot's face. Robot sat next to Ray as Sadie went into the kitchen. He still had one stray heart fluttering around and Ray grabbed it.

"You've got the hots for Shady don't cha?" She asked, giggling. Steam came out of Robot's vent. "Kind of an odd pairing, I've heard of robots and human paired together, but they never last long." She said, thoughtful.

"W-What?" He asked, shocked at what she was saying.

"Just thinking of some stuff I read... hey, if you really like her, you're gonna have to get past that thick head of hers." Ray said with more giggles before turning on the tv. Robot had absolutely no idea where all that came from so he just ignored it all and watched 'Codename Kids Next Door' with her. Memories of these children came upon him, like when he passed them in the halls or watched them just before his show was about to come onto the tv. Sadie came back into the room with two bowls of fruit salad and one can of oil for Robot. She handed her friends the stuff and all was silent as they watched. Robot looked at his two friends from his place on the couch. Ray was sitting upside down on his left and Sadie sat on the other side popping a grape into her mouth. For once in a very long time, his circuits were in bliss.


	5. Security Breach

I enjoy comedy... especially ones on Nick at Nite.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, and Robot Jones had been staying at Sadie's house for a while now. With her dad never there until midnight, she could have hid an entire gang there and he wouldn't even notice. She began to notice how strangely Robot has been acting for a while now. He used to be calm, fun, and sort of naieve at times. But now... he seemed a little sad. Especially when Ray came over for a visit. "Robot... are you okay? You look down." Sadie asked for the fourth time that day.<p>

"I am fine Sadie... it's just... I miss my old friends." He said, then sighed and sat on the couch. Sadie's eyes widened and she hesitated before placing a cold metal hand on Robot's lightbulb. The metal hand on his head was relaxing compared to skin.

"Well... do you mean the ones from the show? Because, I'm sure my dad keeps some files on where they are even though they're out of the studios." Robot perked up, sparks coming out of his antenna. He began to pace back and forth excitedly.

"Do you really mean that? That's great! I'll finally be able to see Socks unit, Mitch, Cubey-" Sadie stepped in front of him.

"Woah, hold it. I'm not certain we'll be able to find the files, or that my dad even HAS files. So don't get too excited about all of this, okay?" Robot sat down and took her laptop, and began to watch his old show. Since there were no videos of it anywhere, she managed to sneak into the archives of the studios and downloaded the episodes. Being the director's daughter had its perks sometimes.

"But it's still something to look forward to! And I intend to see my old friends again." He said stubbornly. She sighed.

"Tomorrow, that's when everyone is off work. We'll hunt around the archives and see if we can find anything. But if there's nothing we can find within four hours of searching, we leave. Deal?" She held out her hand. Robot grinned and took her hand into his claw.

"Deal." he concluded with a nod.

The next day

"May I ask... why she's coming with us?" Robot asked as he was sitting in the back seat with the hoodie and black jeans. Ray sat in the front seat, excited. She had her hair in pigtails, and a pink schoolgirl outfit on. Sadie sighed, now in her white t-shirt and blue long sleeve with her usual gloves and jeans.

"She blackmailed me into having her come with."

"Yep! And all it took was to spy on her all day and catch her doing-"

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Sadie hissed, making Robot laugh a little.

"What did she do?"

"Well... I caught her-" **SCREEEEEE! BAM! **Sadie stopped all of a sudden, interuppting her and making her head hit against the dashboard.

"And I caught you without your seatbelt. Put it on." Sadie said with a smirk. Ray huffed but did it and they went off again. Robot had to chuckle at how Sadie can still take over the situation. After five minutes of listening to outdated rap music, they finally arrived to the front gate of CN studios. "We're here." Ray looked out the window, and Robot got nervous.

"Wow!~ It's so biiiiiiig!" She said in awe, getting out of the car.

"I know right? I had to use a map to get around the building when I was a kid." Sadie said.

"Well, I have a map of the entire building installed into my hard drive, so I don't get lost." He said.

"That's great! Now we won't get lost! Hee hee hee!" She giggled. Sadie went in, holding up her ID to the security scanner and they all went in.

"I have no idea where they keep the files. And Robot, they must have had some renovations since the last time you were here..." Robot then plugged into the security through an outlet and a bunch of scamatics of the building and its details went through his hard drive.

"It's down in Dexter's laboratory in the deeper sections of the studios." He said.

"Yay! I get to meet Dexter and maybe even her sister! I wanna twirl around!" Ray said happily. Sadie stiffened at the mention of Dee Dee.

"Let's... just worry about getting that file. I know where his lab is." Sadie led the way, just from memory from what seemed like an eternity that she went to the laboratory. Turn at the spiky plant, get a cherry from the bowl on the counter and then turn right, these directions she had made for herself with Dee Dee to get to the labs. The only thing she didn't do was twirl like a ballerina down the halls. They arrived at a dead end, with a shelf full of tools.

"It's a dead end, we should go back." Robot said. "But the labs were said to be here..."

"Hold onto your pants you guys." Sadie said, then did what Dee Dee showed her to do before, but she wasn't tall enough before now. She kicked the wrench on the top and it span wildly. A door opened.

"Wow! How'd you find that out?" Ray asked as they went in and the door shut behind them.

"I have my sources." Sadie said simply. Robot was curious as well, but hearts then flew around his head at her cool. They walked blindly through the dark until Robot's eyes lit up like car lights.

"Nifty!" Ray said, looking around. There were drippy pipes everywhere. "So now what?"

"Wait a sec... I think there's a switch around here somewhere..." Sadie felt around. Robot and Ray began to do the same, until Robot bumped into a huge switch.

"I found it!" He pulled it down and the whole place lit to reveal Dexter's laboratory, only more older then remembered. Old inventions lined the walls, and in the far corner were his failed inventions.

"We should just grab that file and run out as fast as we can. This is like one of those horror films where some monster escaped and it's trying to eat our brains before we leave." Sadie said, not very fond of monster movies.

"My brains are bubbles, so the monster will have a clean mouth!" Ray said, remembering what Keegan said a few days ago. Robot was starting to get edgy from what they were saying.

"This monster doesn't eat robots... right?" He asked, afraid. Sadie shrugged.

"Maybe. If it's a mutant metal eater."

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Ray giggled.

"How about you be quiet, and we keep looking?"

"The vault should be around here... oh wait, I see it!" Robot said, pointing to the other side of the hall they were in. It was a long corridor and everything was silent.

"...No way it would be this easy." Sadie then threw a small nail into the center of the hall, and a laser came in and shot it into ashes. Robot made a gulp sound. Ray skipped in the hall. "NO! IT'S SUICIDE!"

"Ray! Don't!" Robot called out, but then Ray skipped happily with Mr. Fluffykins down the hall, and saws, lasers, alligator pits, flamethrowers, poison darts, even the acid shower missed her. Robot and Sadie were both awestruck with their jaws hitting the ground. "Wow."

"Ray... I don't know if I should be happy... or I should kick your ass for doing that! You could have gotten killed!" Sadie yelled.

"But I didn't! Now where's the off button..." Ray pressed a button on the wall, and the traps got worse.

"RAY!" Both robot and girl yelled angrily. She pressed a button again and a pole sprung high above.

"There's no more... oh wait! this one is really big and shiny!"

"NO! DON'T PRESS IT!" Sadie cried out, but it was too late. She pressed it and then a bunch of pillars began to come down and smash onto the ground. Sadie facepalmed and Robot though for a moment, staring up at the pole.

"I've got an idea!" His arm extended and grabbed the pole. He grabbed Sadie's hand and was prepared to swing them both over, but she tried to remove it.

"I'm too heavy for this!"

"But you're not fat!"

"I never- WAH!" Robot pulled them both up, swung, then landed next to Ray. "..." She fell to her knees and caught her breath while Ray was trying to open the vault door. She pulled and tugged the heavy thick plated door, and it groaned before opening slightly. She slid through the opening and Robot followed, then Sadie crawled in. The place was filled with boxes, tvs, machines, and file cabinets everywhere. All of it was alphabetized by show. They walked down the corridors, passing each show until they reached the letter 'R'.

"Regular show... Redakai... Robotomy... I never knew why they canceled that show, it was pretty good!" Ray said, hunting through.

"I think it was because parents didn't think it was appropriate for kids or something..." Sadie said.

"Found the files! But why are they so small?" Robot asked. Ray and Sadie came to him and Sadie saw that there was only a box full of things for Robot Jones.

"This is... sad." Ray commented. Robot dug through the box and found some things. Things from the school like the rusty ladle the lunchlady used to use to serve slop, a dodgeball that hit him once, and then just some files and pictures of him and the others. He picked up some pictures and showed them to the girls.

"This is Socks," He showed a picture of a blond kid with freckles. "Cubey and Mitch," A black haired kis with red glasses that were tinted yellow and had on roller skates with a brunette with hair so long you couldn't see his eyes. "And this is my principal!" He showed a guy who looked like Adolf Hitler. "Here's my mom and dad..." As he was showing, Sadie dug through a file to find what had happened after Robot had left. She covered her mouth to keep her shock silent. Ray noticed, but didn't mention a thing as Robot was excitedly now telling about his past crush Shannon and how she was the most advanced creature he had ever met and how she was so great. Sadie just rolled her eyes and Ray thought she sensed some jealousy and giggled.

"You must have really liked this girl~ Did you kiss?~" Robot's whole head heated up and was at the brink of exploding.

"K-K-KISS?" Sadie had to snicker at his surprised tone. But then she found another file.

"Okay, found it! Some of your friends... are attending a college not too far from here. That's convenient. But your girl Shannon is... ooh..." Robot had to get on his toes just to get a glimpse, his head spinning with questions. Ray looked from over her shoulder.

"Wow, she's married!"


	6. Old and New Friends

It's a gift to find people who actually remember and enjoy the old cartoons. =w=

* * *

><p>Robot stood there, his world crashing down around him. <em>Married? Shannon... Shannon... she's... MARRIED? <em>Flashbacks of her face and metal appearance came into his mind. Ray waved his hand in front of his still face curiously. "I think he's in shock." She pointed out.

"And this is why I always tell you to keep your big mouth shut." Sadie picked up the whole box and hit her in the head with a folder. She began to head out, leaving Ray and Robot behind.

"Well, we should hurry on then Robot!" She then picked him up under her arm and ran after Sadie. _Married... married... married... _That one word haunted the robot's mind as he was pulled out of the vault. Even as a giant robot chased after them after they escaped the vault's traps, he was still distracted. That one word still going through his head. His mind snapped back to reality when he was placed in the back seat of the car and Sadie drove off in a rush.

"What just happened?"

"We risked our asses to get you and your files out of there. Those lasers nearly put a hole in me!" She said angrily, making him flinch. He noticed Sadie had some burns on her shirt and Ray had some as well.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the pit. I nearly fell in there!" Ray giggled. Robot wondered how much he really missed in his shock, but then saw his box next to him and began to go through his photos. He sighed as he saw the picture of Shannon pushing him away. Then some pictures of him and his friends, then his family. "Hey Robot, do you mind handing me that one folder with the coffee stain on it?"

"No, here." He handed it to Ray as he remembered the good old times.

"So what's the college called?" Sadie asked as she drove onto the main highway.

"Polyneux University."

"Never heard of it." Ray looked at her with a semi angry face.

"I told you before that I took cooking classes there!" Sadie tried to look innocent.

"Oh... uh..."

"You weren't listening to me were you? You're sooo mean!" She huffed. "Take a left at the next exit." Sadie sighed and did so. Robot just stared out the window, wondering what his old friends would be up to. Did they miss him as he missed them? How old have they gotten since he left? "You know, I was wondering Robot..." Ray's voice cut him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Ray?"

"Do you become retarded if I take your lightbulb off?" There was a awkward silence for a few minutes. It was all awkward except for the ditzy girl sitting in shotgun.

"...Maybe? The last time my head got taken off was a while." Before Ray could ask if she could take his head off, the car stopped.

"We're here. Robot, keep your hood up and have your face down the whole time while me and Ray do all the talking until we can get you alone with your friends." Not even letting him answer, they went out of the car. Robot pulled on his hood and climbed out of the car. The university was huge and the campus was perfect for the crazy college students. It was just like his old school except the clothing style was somewhat different. They went into the main building and Sadie went to the main desk.

"I'm looking for these guys. I'm a friend of theirs." Sadie said, showing the pictures.

"Ah yes. Those three will be here in a second." The secretary said, then began to tap onto the phone. "Mitch, Timothy, and Charles come to the main office. You have some visitors." Ray giggled.

"Who's Timothy and Charles? I know about Mitch but I thought we were here for Socks and Cubey too." Ray asked.

"That's their real names." Sadie said. Robot fidgeted where he was, really nervous. The front door opened up from behind them.

"Wonder who would wanna see all three of us." Mitch asked, still wearing his ripped clothing.

"Probably my mom or something." Socks said, much more grown now. But his style never changed. Cubey's style didn't change either, but he got rid of the roller skates and replaced them with heeley shoes. All three of them had their hair grown out and they were much taller. Robot already was having his wires turn in anxiety.

"Who are you kids?" Cubey asked, looking down at the three.

"You don't know us, but-" Sadie smacked a gloved hand across Ray's mouth.

"We need to talk privately." She said.

"And you three are?" Socks asked, looking down on them.

"Take us somewhere to talk privately. It's urgent." Sadie pressed. Giving in, Socks showed them to a secret spot they hung out at. The janitor's closet.

"Is the janitor going to find us?" Robot asked.

"No. He normally never comes here on the weekend- and hey... I know that voice..." Socks said. Ray turned on the light and Robot took off his hood. The three guys were shocked to see their old friend Robot Jones. "Robot!"

"Hello Socks unit. You look great after all this time."

"So do you! Wow... I thought they recycled you after all those years..." Socks shuffled a hand through his blond curly hair.

"Hey what about us?" Cubey asked. Sadie and Ray watched them, happy to know they were the source of this reunion.

"So how did you find us?" Mitch asked.

"These two girls helped me."

"Wait... I know you! You're the directors daughter." Cubey said, pointing at Sadie. "You were the joke of the school! How you followed Dee Dee around like a puppy." Cubey sniggered. Sadie burned to a pink color with embarassment. Everyone laughed. Robot laughed along, but had no idea what they were talking about. _Maybe I was just too busy to notice. _He thought.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. That little girl who twirled around in the halls." Socks said.

"And wore so much pink and had on that ridiculous tutu." Mitch added.

"Really Shady? You never told me you liked to play ballerina!" Ray said.

"What makes you think I played that?"

"Because that's all Dee Dee really plays, I mean, besides princess and tea parties. And why else would you be wearing a tutu?" Sadie lowered her face even more from the humiliation she was enduring, her face now a bright red, and burying her face in her gloved metal hands.

"Now that you're here, the gang's back together!" Socks said, grinning. Robot smiled back but then looked at the flustered Sadie and the giggling Ray to remember the other reason he was here.

"Um, Socks? Have you by any chance seen Shannon around here?" He asked.

"Nope. After graduation she just left with that boyfriend of hers." Robot's hopes sank lower of seeing her.

"She got married to him too after a year." Mitch added.

"Sorry Robot, ever since you got 'recycled', Shannon's been happier than ever not having you crushing on her all the time. Her braces got removed in 9th grade too." Socks informed, making Robot sink eyeball deep into depression.

"Well... we'd better get going. It was nice meeting you boys." Sadie said.

"But whhhyyy?" Ray complained.

"Because I'm starting to get hungry. And your stomach has been growling for over ten minutes."

"Really? I never noticed!" She giggled as they went out to their car. Robot had his hood back on.

"Robot, why don't you stay with us? You can stay in our closet and we can hang out on campus after classes!" Cubey offered. Sadie climbed into the car and Ray climbed into shotgun. Robot's eyes gleamed with happiness, but then he looked back to Sadie and Ray waiting for him in the car.

"...I'm sorry Cubey. But with them I don't have to hide very much." He said.

"That's okay. Hey, come visit whenever, and we'll visit too. Friends?" Socks asked, offering a fist bump. Robot grinned and they fist bumped.

In the Car

"...Do you think he might wanna stay here?" Ray asked.

"It's not up to me where he stays. He's old enough to make his own decisions." Sadie said. They watched Robot and Socks fistbump, then a group hug.

"I'm really going to miss him Sadie." Ray teared up.

"So am I, but he belongs with his friends."

"We ARE his friends!" Robot caught that last part as he opened the car door, and smiled broadly. He waved to his friends and sat in the car, just noticing Ray tearing up.

"ROBOT! Are you staying with us?" Ray asked happily.

"Yes. But I do wish to see my old friends frequently." He said. Ray wiped her eyes and smiled.

"We were gonna miss you a lot if you left. Isn't that right Shady?" Sadie remained quiet as she pulled out, but Robot noticed a small smile tugging at the end of her lips and her eyes were slightly watery.

Later on

"Aren't we going home?" Robot asked. They've already spent an hour in the car and Robot didn't recognize this route.

"Nope. We've got one last stop." Sadie said.

"And where would that be?"

"We're going to visit your old crush and see how she's doing!" Ray said excitedly. Robot just about overloaded with mixed emotions. Instead, he shut down.

"Now look what you did!" Sadie yelled.

"Sorry Shad-" That was the last thing he heard before he shut down.


	7. Metallic Love

Robot Jones was and is a great show. I just hope people realize that more and discover it all over again.

* * *

><p>Robot turned back on just as the car was slowing down. "I think he's up now!" Ray said.<p>

"Good, just on time. We're here." Sadie said. Robot passed out again.

"What if the girl is like how in the show? I may have only seen it once but I know that the girl is a... _bitch._" Ray whispered.

"I know... I know." Sadie sighed, then unbuckled.

"What are you doing?" Ray tilted her head.

"Gonna see if she's home and if she'd be able to talk to Robot." She said.

"...I wanna help!"

"No. You make sure Robot doesn't explode or try to run out and scare her. I gotta warm her up to the idea of not calling the officials and talking calmly." Robot began to stir.

"Oh, he's starting to wake up!" Sadie got out of the car and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a big guy with a beard and had hairy arms. "Um... hi... can I talk to Shannon?"

"Get off our property before I call the cops! We're not buying anything-"

"Puerto Rico? Who's at the door?"

"Some kid!" A woman came to the door, her teeth misshapen and one of her legs metal. She had on a sweater and sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun.

"Oh, hello. What brings you to our home?" She asked, her husband going back inside. "Wait... you look familiar..."

"Ma'am, I just want to ask you something." Sadie said, ready to run off in case she freaked out.

"You were that little girl... the one who liked to play with Dee Dee." Shannon said, eyes widening.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to ask-"

"You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead after that accident!" Sadie's eyes widened as well. Shannon hugged her tightly. "You were the only one keeping that insane robot away from me! And now you're back!" She ssaid happily. Sadie's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"...huh?" _Looks like that crash took away more than just my arms... _Sadie thought, looking up to the happy woman. "Do you mind... telling me about this... 'insane robot'? I can't really remember much..." Sadie said, making the big sad eyes Ray used on people.

"Of course. But the sheer memory of that horrible thing... eegh! Gives me shivers! Why don't you and your friend come inside for something to drink?" She asked.

"Sounds good. I'll just... go get her! Heheh..." Sadie anxiously walked back to the house, and Shannon left the door opened for them as she was starting to make some beverages. Sadie went back into the car, mentally freaking out. "We'vegottagoinsideRay. It's urgent!" Sadie said, all of it slurred into one word. Ray looked confused and Robot looked at them oddly.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Nononono, nothing is bad!" Sadie said, eye twitching a bit.

"You don't look very sure about that..." robot said. Ray walked out of the car with Sadie, leaving Robot inside. He sighed and sat back, hoping that he'll be able to talk to his old crush soon. The girls went inside, Sadie was edgy, and Ray just was herself and giggled every ten seconds.

Inside

"Lemonade?" Shannon asked as the girls sat at the dinner table.

"Yes please..." Sadie took a glass and drank. Ray sipped hers. "so... do you mind telling us why you never liked Robot that much?" Shannon sighed and looked at the class picture during middle school.

"It's been so long... but I'd never forget that freaky thing... When I was in middle school, Robot had fallen for me. I overheard he loved my 'high metal content', so it just made me feel horrible that he didn't like me for who I was. Also... who would love a robot? That's just crazy." Shannon laughed. Sadie didn't laugh, Ray chuckled a bit to lighten the mood around her.

"And... how did I help you exactly?" Sadie asked, gripping her sweatshirt.

"Before that accident, you were a cute little girl. And Robot occassionally looked at you when you went dancing with Dee Dee in the halls. I took the only chance I had to getting rid of that stalker..."

Flashback

Shannon was getting a soda from the vending machine when she saw Robot trailing behind her. "Ugh..."

"Hello shannon! Quite a coincidence meeting you here!" Robot said with a dazed look.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." All of a sudden, something bumped into her. "Oof! Hey-" She looked down to see a little girl, wearing purple overalls, a yellow t-shirt, and a tutu. She had big brown eyes and black hair tied up in a small braid.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said in a tiny voice.

"It's fine..." Shannon looked back at Robot to see he was looking at the little girl, blinking. Not at her like he normally did with his lovestruck stupid face. She smiled evilly, thinking of a plan. She kneeled to the little girl so they were level. "What's your name?"

"S-Sadie..." She said shyly.

"Well Sadie... how would you like to play with a robot?"

"But I'm still playing with Mike and-" Shannon pushed her to Robot, making them face each other. "Oh, hello Mr. Robot!~ I love your show!" Saide said politely. Robot seemed to fizzle in the head for a moment. Shannon took this moment to run off. Robot didn't even notice. Sadie began to talk, saying how they should play or something. "I'm thirsty..." Robot was at full attention again, but then saw a apple juice box on the counter.

"One moment Sadie unit." Robot said, then grabbed the juice box. By accident he squeezed it, and the seal broke and the apple juice squirted onto his head. He began to fizzle, and eyes flashed red.

"...Robot?" Sadie asked, but then heard 'OVERLOAD', and ran for her life, frightened.

End of Flashback

Both Sadie and Ray had their eyes wide and jaws hitting the table. "So... you're saying... I knew Robot Jones as a little girl?" Sadie asked. Ray giggled again, now back to normal.

"Yeah. But-" Then someone knocked on the front door. "More guests? Hm..." Shannon got up. Their eyes widened.

"Do you think Robot got impatient?" Ray asked, whispering.

"Its possible." Sadie said, gripping the back of the chair harshly, watching wide eyed as Shannon went to the door. She opened the door, and a hooded figure was standing there. Something flashed under the hood.

"Hello Shannon. It is-" Sadie and Ray jumped from their seats and tackled Robot at full force, sending him to the ground. As Sadie was trying to get him to shut up, Ray got up and spoke to Shannon.

"It was really nice to talk to you miss! But my cousin, we've gotta get him his medicine. He's got some mental issues." Ray whispered the last part and Shannon gasped and covered her mouth.

"That's bad! But.. it was nice meeting you two girls."

"You too Mrs. Rico, we'll get out of your hair right now..." Sadie said, nervously smiling and dragging Robot into the car. She threw him in there and Ray went in, making sure he doesn't blow their cover. Sadie looked in the car from where she and Shannon was to see Ray was using her shoe to try to knock the robot out because he was flailing so much. Robot's sleeve slipped down a bit.

"Does that poor boy... have a metal arm?" Shannon asked.

"Ah! Yes... um... he got in an accident like me, but he couldn't afford anything good so he got a claw!" Sadie said. "It's been nice talking, but now we've gotta go!" Sadie rushed into the car, started the ignition, and they zoomed off. Robot sprung up to look through the window, but all he saw was the back of Shannon's head as she went inside her house. The depression hit him again, but seeing that she was doing fine made it a little lighter.

Home

"I'm sorry Robot! She didn't want to see you!" Sadie said, trying to calm down the angry robot as he stomped inside the house.

"I had to see her! And you ruined it for me!" He yelled back.

"She would have called the cops if she saw you again! Do you know what she called you? A STALKER!" Sadie said. Robot seemed to be taken aback. Ray put a hand on SAdie's shoulder.

"Shady, that's going too far! You know that she called him a freak too." Robot felt like he was getting shot in the hard drive with all these stinging words Shannon had said about him.

"W-What else did she say?" Robot asked.

"She said we met when we were younger. But you can't remember because you got apple juice all over you and I can't remember because... because..." Sadie didn't want to say it.

"I understand... and what else?" Sadie looked at Ray, unsure if she should say it. Ray didn't seem to know what she was so edgy about telling, but nodded.

"...She said you only loved her for her high metal content." Ray gasped.

"Is that true Robot? That's low! Only loving a girl for her appearance!" Ray huffed. Robot looked down in shame.

"At first... but then I grew to love her personality." He said, looking up at them.

"Then tell me, what is she like?" Sadie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well... uhm... she's really pleasant to be around!" Robot said lamely.

"...You don't know what she's like, do you?" Both girls narrowed their eyes down at him. Robot shrunk from the shame, now realizing that he never truely loved Shannon... just her high metal content, and that he might have been deperate for a robotic companion in that all human school.

* * *

><p><strong>...Poor Robot. That's all I can really say.<strong>


	8. Surprises

SURFIN BIRD! :D

* * *

><p>Sadie refused to speak to Robot, no matter how hard he tried. "Sadie unit! I know the error of my-" Sadie walked out of the living room and locked herself in the bathroom. "...ways." Ray tsked, shaking her head.<p>

"You have no skills with the opposite gender. Tee Hee!~" She giggled. Robot sighed, looking down at his feet with shame. "Aww... why don't I talk to Shady for you? Oh wait, doing that would only anger her more... I'll be right back Robot!~ Hee hee hee!~" Ray skipped to the bathroom and Robot watched after her as she knocked on the bathroom door and Sadie pulled her inside.

_"Female humans are much more complex than human males. Note that there are different kinds of humans. Sadie unit on the other hand is the most complicated human I have ever encountered." _He noted. The note was filed into his databanks and using his x-ray eyes, he zoomed in through the door and turned up the volume in his antenna so he could pick up their conversation.

"Shady, its not like he was obsessing over you!~" Ray said in her high voice.

"I know. But it disgusts me that he thinks women are only good in appearance." Robot knew what he was doing was immoral as Sadie and Ray began to talk other things that weren't meant for the antenna of his own. Sadie opened the door. "Are you coming out?"

"Nope!~ I gotta wee!" Ray giggled. Sadie pulled door behind her shut and saw Robot's eyes readjusting to normal sight.

"...You perverted little robot." Sadie said, narrowing her eyes and knowing full well what he could do if his eyes were adjusted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He looked up the word 'perverted', and sparks came out of his antenna and he had a small pink blush on his metal cheeks. Sadie narrowed her eyes and was prepared to yell when she saw the bathroom door had been left open slightly.

"Don't. Peek." Sadie hissed. Robot nodded, not knowing how scary one female could get. Sadie walked to the bathroom door and was about to shut it when she noticed something obcene. Her face turned into a full blown cherry and her eyes widened, jaw dropping to the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Ray screamed from inside.

"SADIE! WHAT ARE YOU-" Sadie slammed the door and ran to Robot, horrified.

"What is it?" Robot asked.

"Its Its Ray! She's she she... she was peeing... but not like a girl!" Sadie was choking out her words at this point. "She... he... hehheh... standing!"

"You mean... Ray is a male?" Robot knew that men used the bathroom standing, but it was just a guess since Sadie's shocked language wasn't very understandable.

"YES!" Ray came out of the bathroom, embarrassed and smiling.

"I guess its about time I spill." She then pulled off her blouse. Robot blushed, and was about to look away in embarrassment to see that Ray's chest was actually as flat as a cutting board. A young man's chest. Then 'she' put the blouse back. "My real name is Raymond, and I like to crossdress!~ Hee hee hee!~" He said, giggling.

"You... you... PERVERT!" Ray covered his ears and flinched. He could hear her through his fingers in his ears. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THOSE TIMES IN THE GIRLS RESTROOM? WERE YOU JUST USING THIS WHOLE CROSSDRESSING SCHEME TO PERV? DOES YOUR MOM EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Robot even had to tone down his antenna so his head wouldn't explode from the volume. Ray had his hands up, trying to protect himself in case she decided to throw anything or get violent.

"Now now now Shady-"

"You can't call me that! You're not the Ray I knew!" Sadie huffed.

"Sadie! Be reasonable!" Robot said. Sadie just continued her stubbornness. Ray sighed.

"I know why you would be upset... I've been keeping up this lie for most of my life. My mom bought me girls clothing when I was three, and over the years I've grown accostomed to them and... I've grown attractive to men." He giggled out that last part. Sadie was prepared to throw up. Robot didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You're... homo?" Sadie choked out.

"Yep!" Ray giggled, beaming with pride. Sadie threw up again, and Robot had to run off to process all of this new and sudden information. "Why are you guys running away? I've still got a lot to tell!" He grinned.

The Next Day

Sadie and Robot couldn't look at Ray quite the same after yesterday. 'She' looked the same as always, but now they knew his secret, things were more awkward than ever. At CN studios, there was one last meeting with the staff before the cleaning crew came in. Sadie invited herself in again and stood in the corner as her father began to talk about the annual celebration of the anniversary of Cartoonnetwork. This year it was going to be hosted on KND's own moon base, but no one was allowed to destroy anything unless they want to be banned from their own show.

"I won't be able to host it, since my work is taking me to the eastern sea border. I have to sharpen on my Chinese." He held up a 'How to speak Chinese in just two days' book. These kinds of celebrations he never really attended, because he'd rather work himself to death than spend any time relaxing or partying. He wasn't always like that though... it was only after Sadie's mother died. "In replacement of myself, my daughter is going to host it." Everyone's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"H-Huh?" Sadie stuttered out, suddenly feeling like there was a sudden heat wave in the room as sweat glistened on her face and glasses steamed up.

"Yes, for there is no one I trust more in this company than my own daughter. And I believe that one day, she will take my place as director." He beamed. Sadie blushed, not used to hearing those words coming from her father's own mouth. _Is it a full moon tonight? _She wondered. Dexter didn't seem all too surprised though. He actually seemed... smug. Not in the 'I told you' or 'I'm smarter than any of you' looks he normally gave people. But more of a'This is going perfectly!' look.

"B-But dad... I don't think I'm qualified for this! I mean, there are so much more people that have been waiting their whole lives for this oppertunity and-" Her dad shushed her with a fluid hand motion.

"That's enough young lady. Do you know why I want you to do this? Because you have qualities all young women should have. Quiet, responsible, attractive, dependant on others, and no secrets." A raging fire flared within her at that. Her eye twitched, but then she nodded.

"Very well... **_FATHER..." _**She hissed out that last word like it was a virus or a bad word. "I will host the anniversary, because you told me to." Sadie then left the room, everyone catching the bitterness except for her very own blunt father, who just thought she was going through another phase of being a teenager.

Home

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Sadie roared, kicking the trash can. Ray and Robot were sitting on the couch playing with cards, waiting for her to calm down a bit.

"Got any fours?~" Ray asked, wearing his favorite pink and white polka dot dress and white cardigan. Robot handed a four over.

"Do you have any queens?"

"Go fish~" Sadie stomped a foot on the deck just after Robot got a card.

"Are you even listening to me?" She shouted.

"Do you have any tens?~" Sadie grabbed his hand of cards and glared. "Yes I'm listening just don't hit me! I want my hand back!" He cried out, trying to reach for it. Robot sighed.

"What is wrong Sadie?" Robot asked.

"I'm going to be hostess to this year for the studio's anniversary." Robot looked at her curiously, really interested in this topic. Ray giggled.

"You're going to be a hostess?" Ray then began to imagine Sadie in one of those fancy cocktail dresses.


	9. Preparation

I love all Robot Jones fanfics that don't involve him dying. :3

* * *

><p>Ray dragged Sadie and Robot through over ten different stores, searching for the perfect outfits for the party. "RAY! LET ME GO! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" Sadie screamed, gagging as Ray dragged her across the floor by her hood. Ray dropped them both, both of them hurting as they writhed on the cement floor.<p>

"I think my memory chip was damaged..." Robot groaned, feeling over his large lightbulb and hoping he won't feel any cracks. Sadie groaned as well, trying to see if Ray had destroyed anything important in her rush.

"It's so stinking early... why did we have to get up at 8:00 on a saturday...?" Sadie whined, wanting to get to sleep.

"Yes, and I only had six hours of battery charging time last night, so I'm only at half the power." He said worriedly.

"Oh stop being a bunch of worrywarts! I promise, once we find some nice outfits, we can go back to the house and I'll watch tv as you two do your recharging. Yeesh, you'd think by your crabbyness that I stopped you two from sleeping together or something..." Sadie cracked her steel knuckles angrily, grinding her teeth that Ray was being an idiot again. Since she knew that Ray was a guy, she could be a whole lot more rough with him now. Robot's visor instantly fogged at the words Ray had said. Sadie hit him in the head, then went into a casual store. Robot followed her, interested in what she is interested in.

"Wow!" He said, looking around. The walls were covered with graphic tees.

"Why don't we find you something Robot?" Sadie asked. They began to look around, Ray refusing to go in because nothing inside was pretty. Sadie showed him a yellow rat with a mustache on a t-shirt, and he questioned why a mouse would be the color yellow. Then after ten minutes, Sadie bought a couple of t-shirts for her and Robot.

"I think these t-shirts should conceal you as long as you keep the sweatshirt for your head and arms." Sadie said, smiling.

"But shouldn't you just have bought a sweatshirt?"

"I did, but it has a gangster Podzilla on it. So I don't think you would like to wear it."

"If you like a 'gangster', it would be fine with me! And what is Modzilla?"

"Some freaky giant lizard monster that destroys Chinese towns." Ray then jumped in front of them, edgy and wanting to get to the next store.

"Now that you two are done flirting and stuff, can we go to a dress store? I saw this adorable-" Sadie looked around and her eye caught another casual store, and the clothes in the display were making her drool a little. Almost by some strange unseen force, she was pulled towards the store and into the entrance. Ray shoved Robot inside, unable to go in because it was so gothic and dark. Not a trace of innocence in the place. Robot wandered into the store, looking around and seeing chains, fabrics of dark colors and some are lighter colors. Sadie was talking with a store clerk, and in Sadie's hands was a dress. She walked into the changing room, and Robot waited outside it for her. When she came out, Robot's jaw hit the ground so hard it cracked the marble.

"Well? How does it look?" Robot picked up his jaw and began to stutter like an idiot.

"Well- ah... erm... well... ah..." Sadie laughed a little.

"No good?"

"NO!" He surprised her and himself. "I mean... you look... great!" He said, blushing through his hood. Sadie grinned and went back into the changing room and rung up the dress, and as they walked out of the store. Robot was blushing like crazy, and Ray giggled at Robot's expression.

"What did you get? Pretty underwear?" He asked. Sadie rolled her eyes and hit Ray lightly in the head with the bag.

"A dress. Now let's get out of here. I'm exhausted..."

"But I need to buy a dress!" Ray said, not letting either one of them leave.

"What?" Robot asked.

"Can't you bring a friend?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes and whimpering. Sadie looked at him and sighed.

"...I guess so... so i don't have to go alone..." Robot looked at her with eyes wide.

"...Alone? You're not letting me come with?" He asked. Sadie pulled him and Ray into the bathroom so their conversation couldn't be heard by anyone else. She locked the door and faced her both equally upset friends.

"...Yes. You're not coming Robot." She sighed. Ray picked up Robot and hugged him like a stuffed toy.

"Why nooooooott?~ He has evvery right to come!" Ray whined, making a pouty face.

"Because... the type of riot that would emerge if someone found out that he was still alive... It wouldn't be good." Sadie said, trying to get them to understand.

"Uh huh..." Ray said, his eyes still narrowed.

"I am beginning to understand, but why can I not be in disguise?" Robot asked. They both fell to their knees and began to give their best begging faces.

"Pleeeease can he come Sadie?" Ray batted his big blue eyes at her.

"Yes, can I come Sadie?" Robot did the same with his large yellow ones.

"Well..." Sadie looked away, trying to avoid Ray's and Robot's adorable begging eyes. She sighed deeply, and felt her forehead. "Fine..." Ray and Robot cheered, jumped in the air, and did a victory high five. Ray pulled out Mr Fluffykins and began to spin around with it.

"Hee hee hee! Robot's coming with us Mr. Fluffykins!~ He's coming!" He giggled. Sadie sighed in exhasperation. Robot looked up to her and smiled.

"Thank you very much Sadie unit. I will be very careful at the party and research in the utmost descretion." He said. She blushed a bit, embarrassed.

"U-uhm... your welcome..." She said, looking away and hiding her blush by covering her cheeks with her hand.

"Astonishing." Robot said, seeing her face change color and heat up. He began to smile more and Sadie blushed harder.

Ray looked to them, seeing Sadie flustered and Robot grinning, and he giggled and got excited all over again.

The Day of the Party

Ray chased Sadie about the house, trying to get her to wear lipstick. "But Sadie! You'll look adorable with this!" Ray cried out, holding the tube.

"NEVER!" She screamed, then Sadie leapt and clung onto Robot. He blushed to the point of overloading feeling her arms around him.

"Since you won't, then you should go and pick up Mr. Fluffykins' suit at the drycleaners!" Ray pouted. Sadie let go, and Robot cooled down a bit.

"Whew... ok. I'll be back in a bit." Sadie said, and walked out the doo, breathing heavily with relief and a small blush on her cheeks, leaving Ray with Robot. Robot's head was steaming and Ray was giggling a lot.

"I noticed the reaction you got outta Sadie! you wanna learn how to do it again?" Robot looked up at him, eyes wide.

"YES- I-I mean... sure. That would add to my information about girls." He blushed. Ray giggled more, and brought him in front of a mirror. "Now, show me what you would say to her." He looked back at Ray, unsure. "Go on!" Robot faced the mirror, and imagined he was standing in front of the girl. Ignoring the small giggles behind him, he went and began to act 'suave'.

"Hey Sadie. You look very nice today. Is that a new retainer? I was wondering-"

"CUT." Ray butted in, making an angry face.

"What?"

"You don't give her the option of choosing no. You make her have to say yes! The compliments were nice, now try again." He said, narrowing his eyes. Robot gulped unneccesarily.

"Hey Sadie, you look rather stunning today. I couldn't help but notice, you have no plans this weekend. Let's go to the arcade and-"

"CUT. Do you even have any money? And she's not a boy! Sadie will have to pay for it all! Now try it again!" Robot sighed and stared at the mirror.

"Sadie! What's up? I was just wondering... you and your beautiful smile can go out with me to the movies and we can-"

"CUT."

"What did I do wrong now?" Robot asked, irritated.

"That's a great idea! I'll lend you some money so that you can take Shady to the movies!" Ray grinned, surprising Robot. Ray gave Robot a set of daisies, and put a bow tie on him. "Now try something romantic~" Robot blushed and knelt in front of the mirror, ready to say something.

The door then opened, revealing Sadie along with Socks, Cubey, and Mitch.

"I found these guys when I was getting chinese food." Sadie said, holding her bag and Mr. Fluffykins' pink tux. "And what on earth are you two doing?"

"Err..." Robot blushed. Ray just remained silent and giggling.

"Robot! Nice place!" Socks said, looking around and patting his friend's lightbulb.

"Yeah! Sadie your dad is loaded!" Cubey said, looking at the expensive looking vase on the table.

"I told them they couldn't come, but they won't listen to me..." Sadie sighed.

"Who cares if it's not allowed! Your dad isn't gonna be there!" Mitch said, lounging on the couch.

"Because it's going to be a pain enough to get Robot into the party without being caught!" She argued. Robot seized this oppertunity to escape, but Socks caught him before he could leave, and led him to the kitchen.

"I recognize the looks you've been giving Sadie... you're crushing on her!" Socks smirked. Robot blushed and tried to shush him. "I'd know that lovestruck look anywhere. At least you're choosing a good looking one this time." Robot fumed. Sadie was about to put the chinese food on the kitchen counter when she overheard Robot and Socks.

"Shannon is a beautiful woman! More beautiful than most you humans!" For some reason, it stung Sadie to hear that.

"She's a married woman now Robot! You are at least moving on, and I'm just saying I'm proud you have!"

"_What does he mean by that?" _Sadie wondered. Robot blushed.

"Well... she is a rather advanced one..." Robot blushed.

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"N-No..."

"Don't worry Robot, I'll teach you all about girls!" Socks grinned. Robot beamed, happy to have such a 'smart' friend. Sadie was getting more and more interested in the conversation, wondering who exactly Robot was talking about.

_"It couldn't be Shannon... he said Robot had moved on! but what other women does Robot know...?"_


End file.
